


Intoxication

by charbroiled, pentagonbuddy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Japanese translation, M/M, Mithridatism, Other, Sex, mob unit, nongendered reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbroiled/pseuds/charbroiled, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagonbuddy/pseuds/pentagonbuddy
Summary: A nameless mercenary and Metodey have some fun in a slower moment between battles!The second chapter is clumsily translated into Japanese. Apologies for all errors.
Relationships: Metodey/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pentagonbuddy and I were inspired to write this after reading a mob unit woman x Metodey dream novel by nishit0k0!

It was meal time, but instead of eating with everyone else I was sitting in the barracks and sharpening my sword. A dull task one can do forever, which I liked because it kept my mind off of …some of my fellow mercenaries, to put it bluntly. It'd been a hot day, so many of the soldiers removed their shirts to train… the sight of lithe bodies in action, with the sheen of sweat, alongside the exertion of sparring itself heated my blood. Afterwards, I returned to the barracks so that I could relax. Alone.

Or so I thought, until a clattering sound from the storeroom alerted me to the fact that I wasn't alone. I set the whetstone and oil down, then stood with my sword held loosely in my hand. 

My caution was unnecessary. Our unit commander, Metodey, was the one standing in the room. He pretended to look casual, but the mess of bottles and other supplies behind him told me he was looking for something. This also told me that Metodey couldn't find it.

I lowered my sword. "Are you looking for something important?"

Metodey turned around, his face was slightly flushed as though he had a fever, his lips parted, his ochre eyes gleaming. To be honest it was an attractive look, as though he were already aroused. Metodey was full of frantic energy, like a ferret, that I thought would be...exciting in bed. It was easy to imagine his lithe body straining against mine, his fingers gripping my arms...

"No," he lied. In his right hand he held a small empty bottle, labeled venom. Had he drunken it? He used a poison blade, but was this smart? I wasn't sure. I'd heard immunity could build up from exposure to venom, but to poison yourself on purpose…

It was difficult to be polite; my eyebrows raised. "Did you drink that?"  
  
"No," he lied again, with a laugh. "Why would I?"

His breath quickened when I stepped closer and touched the bottle in his hand; he jerked away and accidentally smacked his hand against the wall. A different bottle rolled off the shelf behind him. Surprisingly, it didn’t crack when it hit the floor.

My head brushed against his body when I leaned down to pick the bottle up. It was antivenom.

Metodey reached for it but I kept it away and smiled. He was only a little taller than the Emperor, though it would be cruel to tease him about his height now. Well, it was said that he didn’t care if his partner was a man or woman. Was that true? I wanted to find out.

“Excuse me, sir, but I should put this antivenom away.

Metodey swallowed. I watched the movement of his throat. “Give that to me.”

“Oh, do you need it…?” 

“I’ll put it away for you,” he said, and licked his lips. He looked at the bottle, then at me, with a hungry expression.

Wouldn’t it be fun to play with him? He stared as I removed the cork from the bottle.

When I lifted the bottle, his face twisted with a strange, excited smile. I drank only one sip before Metodey leaned up and kissed me with a gluttonous hunger. His hands tangled in my hair and he pulled me against him, pressing our bodies together. So desperate, so hungry as if he wanted to eat me. If that felt as good as this kiss, then maybe I’d let him...

It was hard not to drop the bottle.

Soon we pulled away from each other and I took another sip. He drank from my mouth, desperate and greedy, and the bitter taste of the antivenom was sweet on Metodey’s tongue. We kissed until the antivenom was empty—I dropped the bottle and started to unbutton his coat.

Once his coat was open, I pulled his undershirt up enough to expose his chest. His pale chest was just as flushed as his face, his nipples hard. I ran my fingers over his nipples and he gasped and jerked. He was _much_ more sensitive than I expected.

I pushed him up against the shelves and took his nipple into my mouth. The nipple hardened under my tongue as Metodey panted. Full of greed, he clung to me, pushed his chest against me. I sucked on his nipple until a whine escaped his throat; his free hand slid down his hips to undo his belt.

"Ah— ha~h— you know," he moaned.

My mouth was busy, so I just grunted in response. I enjoyed how difficult it was for him to speak. His thigh moved between my legs, and the friction was pleasurable even through my pants. Already, his dick was hard. I could feel it against my thigh before he freed it from his tight pants, and it felt even better against my leg.

He scratched the back of my neck, sending a pleasant shiver along my spine.

"—some beautiful women were said to slowly imbibe so much poison—" Metodey kissed my collarbone as he spoke.

Oh, was he comparing himself to a beautiful woman? Or me?

"— that sex with one of these venomous women was such an exquisite pleasure it would kill you!"

Definitely himself.

"How do you feel about tasting such a dangerous beauty?" he said, breathlessly, against my neck. His conviction that he was dangerous, lethal even, was part of what I found attractive.

I slowed a bit and he whined, then thrust his hips against mine. His hands wandered my body in search of…something? Closeness? I gently bit his areola, then along his chest, and his body trembled as if he was about to come. He was at my mercy, his hair stuck to his sweaty face as he panted. Ah, satisfying—

"Hh— fuck—" Metodey's voice pitched up and stuttered like his shrill laugh, and he threw his head back. I stroked his dick while I sucked his nipple, and he clung to me greedily. His body moved like a snake under me; though I couldn't see his face well his expression was wild, wide-eyed and with an odd grin, gasping as he came.

It seemed he had no control over his expression and voice in the throes of ecstasy, whether it was during battle or during sex. Although I don't think it could be described as a pleasant expression, to be honest I found it oddly cute to see him lose control so completely. And all because of me!

The orgasm shuddered through his body, and I felt the wet heat of his semen spill over my hand and his abdomen. He fell against my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me; his voice dropped to a sultry tone while he caught his breath.  
  
It took us both some time to calm down, and that felt good as well, with Metodey's face tucked against my neck. His heavy breaths tickled my skin and his body was warm against mine.

"Oh, I feel better," he murmured into my ear. His breath was still hot. "I think the poison is flushed out of my system, but maybe we should check again?"

I ran my hand through the short hair at the base of Metodey's skull before I spoke. He made a pleased noise and leaned further into me, his bangs brushing my cheeks.

"If you're feeling better, that means you can clean up this room," I said.

Metodey pulled back immediately, jostling the shelf behind him again. "Eh? I'm the platoon commander."  
  
"Ah, I see. If my commander orders me to clean, then I suppose I should get started," I said, and touched his nipple one more time. His face turned bright red when I stepped away.   
  
"Well— don't be hasty," Metodey said, looking down at the mess of bottles. "It's faster if we both do it." His gaze drifted up along my body and that impatient grin twisted his face again. "And then we might have time to do something else."

"A diplomatic solution," I said, and found myself with a similar grin. Perhaps Metodey’s intoxicating glee was contagious.


	2. 中毒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> この翻訳は、Google翻訳を使用して作成されました。理解して楽しんでいただければ幸いです。メトジェイへの愛は海を渡る！

食事の時間でしたが、他のみんなと一緒に食事をする代わりに、兵舎に座って剣を研ぎました。退屈な仕事は永遠にできますが、それは私が…仲間のmerc兵の何人かを率直に言って気に入らなかったので好きでした。暑い日だったので、多くの兵士がシャツを脱いで訓練しました。汗をかいて、しなやかな体の動きを見ながら、スパーリングの努力が私の血を温めました。その後、私はリラックスできるように兵舎に戻りました。一人で。

または、私は、倉庫からのがたがた音が私が一人ではないという事実を私に警告するまで、考えました。砥石とオイルを下ろし、剣を手に緩く握って立っていました。 

私の注意は不要でした。私たちの部隊司令官、メトジェイは部屋に立っていました。彼はカジュアルに見えるふりをしましたが、彼の後ろのボトルやその他の物資の混乱は、彼が何かを探していると私に言いました。また、これはメトジェイがそれを見つけることができなかったと私に言いました。

剣を下げました。 「何か重要なものをお探しですか？」

メトジェイは振り返り、彼の顔は熱があり、唇が裂け、黄土色の目が輝いているかのように顔をわずかに赤らめた。正直に言うと、まるで彼がすでに興奮しているかのように、魅力的な外観でした。メトジェイはフェレットのように、ベッドでエキサイティングだと思っていた必死のエネルギーでいっぱいでした。彼のしなやかな体が私のものに負担をかけ、彼の指が私の腕を握っていることを想像するのは簡単でした...

「いいえ...」彼は嘘をついた。彼は右手に毒のラベルが付いた小さな空の瓶を持っていた。彼はそれを飲んだの？彼は毒の刃を使用しましたが、これは賢明でしたか？よく分からなかった。毒にさらされることで免疫力が高まると聞いていましたが、故意に自分を毒することは…

礼儀正しくすることは困難でした。眉毛が上がった。 「それを飲みましたか？」

「いいえ」彼は再び笑ってうそをついた。 「なんで？」

私が近づいて彼の手にあるボトルに触れたとき、彼の息は速くなった。彼は飛び出し、誤って壁に手を叩きました。別のボトルが彼の後ろの棚から転がり落ちました。驚いたことに、床に当たっても割れませんでした。

ボトルを拾い上げるために身を乗り出したとき、私の頭は彼の体にぶつかった。それは抗毒素でした。

メトジェイはそれに手を伸ばしたが、私はそれを遠ざけて微笑んだ。彼は皇帝より少し背が高いだけでしたが、今では彼の身長について彼をからかうのは残酷でしょう。まあ、彼のパートナーが男性か女性かは気にしないと言われていました。それは本当でしたか？知りたかった。

「すみませんが、この抗毒素を片付ける必要があります。」

メトジェイは飲み込んだ。私は彼の喉の動きを見ました。 「それをくれ。」

「ああ、あなたはそれが必要ですか…？」

「私はあなたのためにそれを片付けます」と彼は言って、彼の唇をなめました。彼は空腹の表情でボトルを見て、それから私を見た。

彼と遊ぶのは楽しいことではないでしょうか？私が瓶からコルクを取り出したとき、彼は見つめた。

ボトルを持ち上げると、彼の顔は奇妙で興奮した笑顔でねじれました。 メトジェイが身を乗り出し、食いしん坊な空腹で私にキスする前に、私は一口だけ飲んだ。彼の手が私の髪に絡みつき、彼は私を彼に引き寄せ、私たちの体を一緒に押しました。彼は私を食べたかったかのようにとても必死、空腹。それがこのキスと同じくらい良いと感じたなら、多分私は彼にさせたでしょう...

ボトルを落とさないようにするのは大変でした。

すぐに私たちはお互いから離れ、私はもう一口飲んだ。彼は私の口から必死で貪欲に飲みました。そして、抗毒素の苦い味はメトジェイの舌の上で甘かったです。私たちは抗毒素が空になるまでキスをしました。私は瓶を落とし、彼のコートのボタンを外し始めました。

彼のコートが開いたら、私は彼のアンダーシャツを胸を露出させるのに十分に引き上げました。彼の青白い胸は顔と同じくらい紅潮し、乳首は硬かった。私は彼の乳首の上に指を走らせ、彼は息を切らしてけいれんしました。彼は私が予想したよりもはるかに敏感でした。

私は彼を棚に押し付け、彼の乳首を私の口に入れました。 メトジェイが喘ぐと、乳首は舌の下で固まりました。貪欲で、彼は私にしがみつき、胸を私に押し付けました。泣き声が彼の喉から逃れるまで、私は彼の乳首を吸った。彼の自由な手は腰をすべらせてベルトを外した。

「あ~はあ、あのね」彼はうめいた。

私の口は忙しかったので、私はそれに応じてうなりました。彼が話すのがどれほど難しいか楽しみました。彼の太ももは私の足の間を動き、摩擦は私のズボンを通してさえも快いものでした。すでに、彼のペニスは大変でした。彼がタイトなズボンからそれを解放する前に、私は私の腿に対してそれを感じることができました、そしてそれは私の足に対してさらに良く感じました。

彼は私の首の後ろを掻き、背骨に沿って心地よい震えを送った。

「一部の美しい女性はゆっくりと毒を吸収すると言われていました— "メトジェイは私の鎖骨にキスをしました。

ああ、彼は自分を美しい女性と比較していましたか？それともわたし？

「一これらの有毒な女性の一人とのセックスは、あなたを殺すような絶妙な喜びでした！」

間違いなく彼自身。

「このような危険な美しさを味わうことについてどう思いますか？」彼は私の首に息を切らして言った。彼が危険であり、致命的であるという彼の信念は、私が魅力的だと感じたものの一部でした。

私は少し減速し、彼は泣き叫び、それから彼の腰を私のものに押しつけた。彼の手は…何かを求めて私の体をさまよう？近さ？私は彼の乳輪をそっと噛み、それから彼の胸に沿って、彼が来ようとしているかのように彼の体は震えました。彼は私の慈悲にあり、彼が喘ぐと彼の髪は汗をかいた顔にくっついた。ああ、満足—

「あー、性交」メトジェイの声は甲高い笑い声のように音を立ててst音し、彼は頭を後ろに投げた。私は彼の乳首を吸っている間に彼のペニスに触れ、彼は欲張りに私にしがみついた。彼の体は私の下の蛇のように動いた。私は彼の顔をよく見ることができませんでしたが、彼の表情はワイルドで、目が大きく、奇妙な笑顔で、彼が来たときにあえぎました。

戦闘中であろうと性交中であろうと、彼はエクスタシーの苦しみの中で彼の表現と声をコントロールすることはできなかったようです。私はそれが楽しい表現として説明できるとは思いませんが、正直なところ、彼が完全にコントロールを失うのを見るのは奇妙にかわいいとわかりました。そして、すべて私のためです！

オルガスムは彼の体を震わせ、私は彼の精液の湿熱が私の手と腹部にこぼれるのを感じました。彼は私の肩に落ち、腕を私の周りに巻きつけました。彼が息をする間、彼の声は蒸し暑い口調に落ちた。

落ち着くまでに時間がかかりましたが、メトジェイの顔が首に押し付けられていたので、それも良い感じでした。彼の激しい息が私の肌をくすぐり、彼の体は私の体に対して暖かかった。

「ああ、気分が良くなった」彼は私の耳につぶやいた。彼の息はまだ暑かった。 「毒は私のシステムから洗い流されたと思うが、多分またチェックする必要があるだろうか？」

私は話す前に、メトジェイの頭蓋骨の付け根にある短い髪に手を走らせました。彼は喜んで音を立て、さらに私に寄りかかった。彼の前髪は私の頬を磨いた。

「あなたのしている感じ、より良い場合は、その手段は、あなたがこの部屋をきれいにすることができ、」私は言いました。

メトジャイはすぐに引き返し、彼の後ろの棚を再び押した。 「え？私は小隊の司令官です。」

「ああ、わかりました。司令官が私に掃除を命じたら、私は始めなければならないと思います」と私は言い、彼の乳首にもう一度触れました。私が離れると、彼の顔は真っ赤になりました。

「さあ、急いではいけない」とメトジェイはボトルの混乱を見下ろして言った。 「二人でやればもっと速くなります。」彼の視線は私の体に沿って漂い、そのせっかちな笑顔が彼の顔を再びひねりました。 「そして、他のことをする時間があるかもしれません。」

「外交的解決策」と私は言ったが、同じような笑みを浮かべていた。おそらく、メトジェイの酔わせる喜びは伝染性だったのでしょう。


End file.
